Spiral
by Unparagoned
Summary: A plane crashes, leaving twenty survivors stranded on an island, Tris Prior being one of them. As the kids wait to be found, some of them begin their spiral into madness and violence corrupts the once deserted island. Rating may change to M as the story progresses.
1. Chapter 1

To Beatrice Prior, it was just another flight, one out of the many that she was forced to engage in, on a yearly basis.

She gazed out the window, boredom glazing her blue eyes as she scoped out the boring plane yard of the airport and waited impatiently for the plane to take off.

One hand slid down to the inside left pocket of the spotted skirt she wore, and she slowly extracted a phone. She peered at the small screen for a moment, her blue eyes hopeful.

Her smile disappeared quickly, and she dropped the phone into her pocket as a frown darkened the natural blonds features.

"Of course," she whispered the words. "of course she just couldn't message me back. Its not as if... Its not as if this day were better then any other day."

Her lower lips trembled slightly on the last sentence, for this was a special day. This was her plane ride to the boarding school in Washington, to her first day of high school.

But of course she hadn't called.

_Why had she even expected otherwise?_

"Because mom is much to busy for me." she said aloud. She was surprised by the bitter taste the words left in her mouth.

Someone, a tiny form slid into the seat beside her. Beatrice didn't bother to look beside herself as her scowl deepened.

_She hated, absolutely hated having to sit next to anyone. Especially on airplanes._

"We are about to take off," announced the dull voice of the pilot over the intercom system.

"please turn all devices off and switch them to airplane mode. Buckle yourself in if you haven't already."

Buckling herself in, Tris turned off her phone and shut her eyes as she prepared to descend into a deep sleep.

A frustrated groan bubbled from her throat as she felt a soft tap on her shoulder. She turned, facing the girl who had taken the seat beside her.

Seeing it was just a little girl, Tris' lips upturned slightly as the little girl parted her lips a bit fearfully.

"Will you.. Will you hold my hand?"

The little girl whispered the words, her brown eyes wide and fearful.

A soft, barely audible chuckle escaped from Tris' lips. It was a simple question, but the request was so... odd.

"Of course." she took the girl's hand, almost awed by how soft it felt, how fragile.

The plane begin to speed up as it rose in the air, and Tris felt her hand being squeezed tightly. She turned to look

at the little girl. Her eyes were shut tightly, and her breathing was uneven and raspy.

"Is this your first flight, sweetheart?" Tris asked the girl, temporarily distracting her from the planes upward descent.

The word 'sweetheart' felt strange on her tongue, foreign. The girl nodded, her eyes opening slowly.

"This is my 218th." Tris murmured. For her, the large number was nothing to be proud of, though the girl seemed to think otherwise. The girls big brown eyes widened just the slightest bit more.

"Wow! That many, miss.. Miss.." she trailed off, her forehead knit with frustration as she tried to figure out what to call her.

"Tris, not Miss," she corrected, though she was slightly amused by the fact that the girl had called her miss, a name her mother insisted on being called. "my mom sends me away at least five times a year." she chuckled again, though this time it was bitter, broken laugh.

"Says she can't handle a kid."

The girl nodded, and Tris could practically see the wheels turning in her head.

She faced Tris again, interest lighting up in her brown eyes. "Is your daddy dead?" she questioned. She sounded much to excited about the subject of death, in Tris' opinion.

"Umm... He left my mom when I was born." Tris responded.

The girl blinked. "My parents are dead." she said the sentence with an acute blankness to her brown face. "I'm going to visit my aunt." she finished.

Tris hid her surprise.

Surely, it was better to have parents rather then to have none, even if neither of them give a heck about you. Right?

"How old are you?" Tris inquired.

The little girl held up seven fat fingers.

"I'll be seven in august." she giggled, pride in her tone.

Tris couldn't help but smile back.

+..+

_"Brace yourself for an emergency landing."_

The panicked words of the pilot, spoken over the loudspeaker were what woke up Tris.

Making sure the little girl wasn't awake, she tightened both their seat belts, making they were both safe.

Only afterwards did she allow herself to worry, to attempt to calm the horrifying thoughts spinning through her mind, as fast and as massive as a cyclone.

_They weren't going to die. They weren't going to die._

She recited the comforting words in her head as she tried to make herself believe them.

It_ was just an emergency landing, it meant nothing. Just an emergency landing. Just an emergency-_

Her thoughts were cut off by a piercing scream.

Tris sucked in a tight, strained breath of air as she clutched the seat belt as if it were a lifeline.

She peered out the window and gazed down at the blue expanse of ocean water, at the hungry lap of the blue waves.

That's when Tris realized there wasn't going to be an emergency landing. That's when she realized they were going to die, regardless of whatever the pilot attempted.

She fumbled with the seat, searching for the "flotation device" the sign claimed the seat contained.

_Where is it?_

_H_er thoughts became increasingly more panicked as she frantically tore the cushion of the seat, earning bewildered stares from other passengers.

_Do they not understand? We're all going to die. We really are._

Only a soft moan disturbed her panicked stupor. Peeking up over the cushion, her blue eyes drifted over to the little girls thin, sleeping body.

A pang shot through Tris' chest as she realized that she hadn't even asked the little girl for her name.

But it was to late now.

She squeezed the limp hand as the tears came, hard and fast.

And the plane descended into the ocean.

+..+

They floated at first, oddly.

Panicked screams filled the tight airplane corridor, and Tris placed her hands over her ears, blocking out the morose sound of what she considered death itself.

The girl still hadn't woken up yet, fortunately for her, and half of Tris wished that she were asleep too.

Dreamland seemed to be the only escape from imminent death.

"We're all going to die!"

This deceleration only helped to boost the level of fear radiating around, and even the pilots voice over the intercom couldn't calm down the people.

"What's going on?"

Tris looked down at the girl as she groggily peered back up at Tris.

"Nothing," Tris tried to sound comforting, "go back to sleep."

But the girl was already waking up, her eyes roaming about the corridor, confusion clouding the light brown irises.

"Why are they screaming? Are we-" Her eyes attached to the blue of the ocean, her ears finding the desperate grating of the engine.

"CALM DOWN!"

Everyone fell silent as the pilots voice finally rose above the mayhem.

"WE WILL NOT SINK IF THERE IS NO LEAK IN THE PLANE. SO EVERYONE CALM DOWN AS I TRY TO MAKE CONTACT. OKAY?"

An overwhelming relief hit Tris as she exhaled. Facing the girl and pasting a brilliant smile to her face, she tried to comfort her. "See? Nothings happening-"

That's when the plane windows begin to burst, and water begin to fill the corridor.

_Oh god. We are going to die._

Someone tapped her on the shoulder and Tris jumped, her blue eyes filled fear.

She looked into blue eyes darker then her own, eyes as deep and mysterious as the sea.

So distracted was she, by the fear of drowning that all she could focus on were those eyes.

It took her a second to realize the person was motioning towards one of windows that was sticking out of the water, the door many others were clambering towards.

Tris nodded, numb with fear as she pulled the paralyzed little girl tightly to her breast and started towards the window.

She clutched the headbord of one of the seats as if it were a lifeline as she pushed herself up the window.

She pushed the girl through first and squeezed through, wincing as the sharp glass sliced into her arm.

But there was no time to worry about that now, not while she was fighting for her life.

Pulling her legs through, she flopped to the side of the wing and gasped for breath.

Many others were there, all kids around her age, clinging to the only unsubmerged part of the plane, the right wing, and shivering.

"Where... Where are all the adults, where's the pilot?" she asked, shivering.

One of the boys turned to look at her, a mournful expression set across his dark face.

"Pilots dead. And... I really don't know." he murmured, twining his fingers together nervously.

Tris knit her lips together to keep from screaming.

"I'm Uriah, by the way." the boy offered.

"Tris."

"You look really tired." he murmured, his brown eyes filling with concern.

In spite of the situation, Tris couldn't help but laugh.

"Isn't everyone?"

Uriah shrugged, and an impish grin spread across his face. "I know I'm not."

The little girl slid across the surface of the wing and over to Tris, clutching her leg so tightly she couldn't help but wince.

"I'll take her, for you." Uriah offered. "I mean, if you want to sleep."

It was an odd question, and Tris, a naturally untrusting person stared at him for a moment more before taking him up on his offer.

"Umm... Okay."

In no time at all, she was dozing off, the rhythmic lull of the plane drifting on the water putting her to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, this story got a lot more of an audience then I had expected when I wrote it. It was meant to be more of a one shot thing, but I'll continue it, though it'll probably have somewhat slow updates, as I'm already working on 10 other stories.. Dx**

**Well, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Tris awoke to the cool sensation of water lapping hungrily at her hair, and the unmistakable hot roughness of sand pressed against her legs. She blinked as her eyes adjusted to the bright light of the afternoon sun. She was on a beach, presumably on the island the plane full of people had washed up to.

_But then, where was everyone? _

She rose to her feet, wincing as the hot sand burned and sizzled against her bare feet. It was painful, though it was bearable, for now at least.

_Wait, where are my sandals? _

Panic shot through her as she dug through the sand; a sudden burst of nausea twisting her stomach as she pushed her fingers into the hot sand. She continued to desperately search for the 500$ sandals. Specifically, the ones she'd just recently bought on the shopping trip with her barely there mother. But she couldn't find them.

Tears stung her eyes as she choked back a sniff. It was stupid, just so stupid to cry over such trivial things as clothes.

"Are you okay?" A concerned voice rang out above the waves, echoing across the shore line.

Tris looked up, ferociously wiping away the tears.

"I'm fine." she said the words cautiously, as she still didn't quite know who this person was. The figure walked a bit farther into the light, and Tris could make out the figure of a girl. Her skin was the dark color of caramel. Her hair was twined into thick, dark braids that

A shy smile descended upon Tris' pale face as the girls peered at each other curiously.

"I'm Christina." the girl spoke, holding out a slender hand in warm greeting as she stepped closer.

Tris got up, taking the hand. shaking it. "Tris." she introduced herself.

There was a pregnant pause as both girls peered at the forest, the beach, the blue waves of the ocean; anywhere but at each other.

Christina broke the silence first.

"You think we're the only ones alive?" the girl asked, turning to face Tris.

The blond shook her head, a wry smile pulling her lips upwards. "Nah.. I really doubt it." she answered with a shrug.

"I sure hope not." Christina said with a shaky laugh.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Nighttime came fast , eagerly darkening the sky and turning the water a murky, disturbing blue. Tris glanced at the forest, at the darkness that seemed to cloud it. Christina followed her gaze, frowning as she spoke Tris' thoughts exactly.

"We can explore that portion of the island tomorrow, maybe find some people." she said.

Tris nodded as she let out a massive yawn. "I'm so tired." she giggled apologetically.

"Me to." Christina murmured. "how about we sleep in shifts? One person keeping watch, and the other sleeping." Christina suggested.

Tris nodded her agreement as she laid her head down on the sand, and waited for sleep to overtake her.

She quickly found sleep, in this situation was close to impossible. So she laid there, in a state of half unconscious as she though of home, the plane, everything that had went wrong.

It seemed only a moment had passed before Christina was tapping her on the shoulder for her shift. Jerking into full wakefulness, Tris gave Christina a weak smile.

"Your turn." she murmured. Her brown eyes were as troubled as Tris' thoughts. It was hard to stay awake, and after a while, Tris surrendered to the dark dream, the nightmare pulling her in..

_She was being dragged through the forest, her screams echoing throughout the island._

_A loud laugh bubbled from the persons throat as he or she parted their lips, revealing fangs, sharper then the sharpest diamond._

_She was pulled her to her feet and the thing spoke, his hot breath blowing against her neck. She shut her eyes as the stench hit her._

_She opened her eyes, peering up at the odd face._

_She uttered a low gasp as she saw who it was. It was her mother's face, though it was more beautiful, more terrible._

_"One move. One move, and I'll kill you." the voice came out sounding masculine, nothing like her mother's more delicate tones._

_A scream, a high-pitched scream that she thought couldn't be her own scream bubbled from her throat as she shook into wakeful_ness..

"Wake up."

Christina's echoed in her head.

"Wake up."

She opened her eyes, sweat coursing down her cheeks as she looked around wildly.

Spotting Christina, she wrapped her arm tightly around her as she shook.

"I had a.. I had a.."

"a nightmare, right? You were screaming things." Christina interrupted, her lips furrowed together as she peered down at the girl.

Tris nodded, shock glazing her blue eyes.

Christina shook her head. "Its the island, Tris. Its doing things to us. I had a nightmare to.." she trailed off, peering into the distant forest.

Tris wrapped her arms more tightly around Christina as the night slowly turned to day.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

It took a while for both girls to recover enough from the nightmares to even consider entering the forest.

"They're might be people in there." Tris said with a shrug.

"Or animals." Christina interjected.

"Would you rather stay out here longer?" Tris asked.

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?!" Tris yelled the words, all of her anger and pain from the previous day crashing down on her. "we need to find someone, something, an adult!"

Christina's eyes hardened. "Fine."

The girl started towards the forest, not making sure Tris was behind her.

A pang of regret shot through the blond for screaming at her only companion, but she pushed it away.

_We need to find civilization, people. Surely this island isn't uninhabited..?_

The troubling thought succeeded in stopping her in her tracks as she thought it out.

_Everything in the world is inhabited, Tris. Calm down._

"You scared or something?" Christina spat the words as she turned to face Tris.

"No."

"Then why are you stopping?" her voice was taunting, challenging. Tris gritted her teeth to keep from answering as she sped up.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_This is so boring.._

Tris thought as she continued the long trek through the forest.

At least 20 inches in front of her, Christina kept a brisk pace up, in spite of the hour that has passed.

Tris was sweating so bad she could feel flies buzzing around her. But she refused to ask the taller girl to stop.

Pausing for a moment to catch her breath, she silently cried out for water.

After a few minutes, she continued the walk peering in front of her to make sure she hadn't lost Christina. The girl was much farther ahead this time, taking brisk steps.

"Wait!" Tris yelled the words as she tried to run to catch up. But Christina didn't seem to hear her. Dizziness shot through and she stopped, her knees buckling as she collapsed onto the ground, the leaves crunching as they broke her fall.

_But she had lost Christina._

She shut her eyes as the dizziness struck her again. Then everything went black.

* * *

**Any questions? Comments? Want to add any OC's for the story? Review for more!**


	3. Chapter 3

**No, this is not an update. This is just a little Authors note thing. So, I've had people message me, asking for longer chapters. I will do this, for each of my stories, but it will take a lot longer then a few days. So be patient.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I truly love the name, Maria, for the little girl. Thanks for the recommendation, Anastasia4610!**

**Thanks to dauntlesstribute46, divergent4lifee, PercyJacksonFanaholic, divergentloverbiggiesftan,**

**2 G****uests, Anastasia4610, Divergentfan6146, 101olive4u, pearsiono, bboo1012, and ****sushi8162! **

**For your questions.. **

**Q: What about the little girl she gave to Uriah? Please make her in the story (i imagined her name being Maria but whatever). Btw, i love this story!**

A: Thanks for the name, and yes, she will be in the story. She's one of my favorite Oc's. Thanks! I love the story too xD

**Q: Is Tobias/4 going to be in this**

A: Yes. He had a little part in the first chapter, but he will have a larger part in the next chapter, as will some other Divergent charecters and OC's

**Any more questions? Ask away.. Or read the next chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Before she even got up, Tris heard the voices. A bright light was being shone in her face, and her face felt damp, as if someone had poured water on it. She opened her eyes, blinking as a light even brighter then the sun clouded her vision. She blinked twice until she was finally able to make out her surroundings. She was sitting on a mat, that looked like it had been woven together with straw or some kind of rope material. Muted voices hung around her. She managed to raised herself off the mat, and edged onto the floor softly. She crept towards the wall and leaned forward, craning her ears to hear the voices.

"Its another mouth to feed, Eric. We can't keep her." urged a high, though masculine voice.

"So? We can't just abandon her and leave her to die!" interjected a familiar voice.

_Die?_

Just the slightest bit of panic went through Tris as she leaned forward, trying to catch a glimpse of the face, but their backs were to her.

"She's just another survivor. We shouldn't kill everyone, Peter." interrupted a deep voice Tris assumed was this Eric's.

"So? But we can't.. We can't.."

"What did we say when we first formed this.. Place?" the deep voice started again.

"that we'd welcome refugees, no matter their race, gender or color." Peter answered sullenly.

" So that's we'll do now. Right Uriah?"

_Uriah? No wonder!_ Tris thought, letting out a little chuckle. She stifled it as she realized how loud it was in the quiet room.

"What was that?" Uriah sounded confused, though as his eyes connected to hers, his eyes silently urged her to get back on the mat.

Tris hurried to do it, as Peter answered.

"Its obviously the prisoner. Probably trying to gather information for whatever cult she's in." he said.

Tris' cheeks colored slightly at the name-call.

"You take that back, right now." Uriah hissed, his cheeks flushed with anger.

"Why? Because you said I should?" Peter answered.

Tris shut her eyes as she heard a soft thwack of something being banged against the wall.

"No, now, you two. Save your fight for another time." went the deep voice in a raspy purr.

Both boys obliged as they edged away from each other and into the tent Tris was in.

"Your name is Tris, correct?" went the deep voice.

Tris kept her eyes shut as she wished them away mentally.

"There's no use faking asleep." went Peter, "we know your awake, Prisoner."

At the name-call, Tris felt a familiar burst of anger spout through her as she sat up, and pushed him as hard as she could. "Stop calling me that!" she snapped without thinking.

There was a loud bang as Peter hit the floor, and remorse immediately bubbled through Tris as she flushed crimson.

"Oh god. I'm so sorry." she managed.

"Feisty, is she?" went the deep voice to Uriah.

She flushed a deep red and looked away.

"I'm Eric." the guy with the deep voice took her hand and kissed it.

She stared at him for a few seconds, unaccustomed to the emptiness in his gray eyes, as if he were emotionless.

"Tris." she introduced herself flatly.

He seemed mildly surprised that his empty beauty hadn't had on Tris the effect it had on other girls.

Peter rose to his feet, shooting her merciless glares.

She turned to look at Uriah, ignoring Peter as a sudden thought occurred to her.

"T-the girl," she managed, "where is she?"

Uriah's eyes lit up. "You mean Maria?" he asked.

Tris nodded after a second, deciding she liked the name. It suited the little girl.

"She's safe." he said, after Eric gave him a warning look.

"Safe?"

"Yes. She's safe." Eric said, his eyes connecting to hers. "drop it." he urged quietly, threateningly.

Tris looked at him, before deciding to take his words to heart.

After all, she didn't want to cause trouble.

"Did you.. Did you guys find anyone else?" she asked, hopefully.

"No. You were the only one." Eric said quickly. A little bit too quickly.

Uriah and him exchanged looks, in a quiet argument that Tris thought only brother's could have.

"You better get some rest." Uriah said after a second as he looked away from Eric.

"Yea." Tris said, with a little fake yawn. "I'm really tired."

Another yawn, this one real escaped from her lips as she lay on the mat, shutting her eyes.

_Go away. Go away. Go away._

She listened as the two shuffled out of the tent and only one figure remained.

Heat coursed through her as lips were lowered to her ear and a soft threatening voice she recognized as Peter's said three words.

"This isn't over."

Then she listened again as he turned and exited, and she could barely suppress her sigh of relief.

* * *

In spite of her plans to investigate the place she was, she fell asleep.

Cursing herself mentally, she raised herself off the mat, wincing at the uncharacteristic roughness.

They were keeping something from her.

This, she knew for sure.

Maybe Christina is here.

She thought, allowing herself a hopeful smile as she hurried out of the tent.

She immediately crashed into the little girl.

"Maria!"

"Mama!"

The girl practically flung herself into Tris' ready arms and they hugged, Tris thankful for the littlest bit of familiarity amongst the sea of other unfamiliar faces.

"Uriah took good care of you, right?" Tris asked.

"Yes, he did," the girl answered. Then her face changed into a frustrated little pout. "but he wouldn't tell me where were."

Tris nodded, agreeing with the little girl's blatant statement.

"He wouldn't tell me either." she murmured.

The girl clung to her tightly, her eyes widening with panic as she peered at something Tris couldn't see.

"Hide! Eric's coming!" she urged.

Tris hurried back into the tent, peering at Eric from behind it.

He was walking over to a smaller tent, his lips knit into a severe frown.

"That's Kitty's tent." Maria said in a low, fearful voice.

"So?"

"He only goes to people's tents for one of three reasons." Maria said, sounding oddly resigned. "when he's kicking the out into the wilderness or when he's supplying food rations. Or when he's going to.." she trailed off for a split second, her eyes glazing with sadness as she finished. "Let them go."

_Let them go? Does that mean-_

"Why is he going to Kit's tent?" Tris asked, pushing away her chaotic thoughts.

"She's sick. Been sick for a while now. The council has finally decided to let her go." Maria's eyes connected to the ground as she sniffled.

"What does that mean?" Tris asked, frustrated by the girl's vagueness.

"He's going to kill her."

Tris' lips parted as surprise shot through her.

_What gives him the right to do any of this?_

She wanted to stop this, but she felt powerless as she watched his hand go into his pocket, as if in slow motion as he pulled out a silver gun, and put a bullet in there in a quick, orderly way, as if he'd done this many times before.

He extended the gun towards the mouth of the tent as his lips curled into a little smile Tris could only describe as deadly.

A soft, final cough was heard from inside the tent as the trigger was pulled.

A loud, bang was heard from all around the camp.

Everything went quiet as Eric walked out, humming a little tune, his eyes shining with brutality.

Maria's cheeks were wet as were Tris' eyes, with unshed tears.

"She was my friend." Maria said the words quietly as she glared at Eric with a hatred Tris was unaccustomed to seeing in a girl so young.

"Don't say that." Tris said the words, though her tone held none of the conviction of the words and instead held hatred too.

* * *

"You shouldn't be out here." went a familiar voice that was edged with fear.

"Uriah?" Tris turned as her blue eyes settled on the dark-skinned boy,

The fear in his eyes vanished as soon as he saw her tears.

One hand went forward and to her face, pushing away her tears with his thumb and forefinger.

"What's wrong? Why are you crying?" he questioned.

Tris' flushed a deep red at the concern in his eyes. "Nothing.. I just-"

She was cut off as Maria let out a loud sob. "He killed Kitty," she shouted, her tone holding more anger then sadness. "your in the council, Riah. Why didn't you make sure he didn't?"

Uriah lowered his eyes as guilt reddened his already dark ears. "I couldn't. I voted no, but you know how much they listen to me." he laughed a low, humorless laugh.

"Who appointed him leader, here, this Eric?" Tris asked, barely noticing the little nickname Maria had given the boy.

Uriah met her eyes with a troubled expression in his warm brown ones.

"No one did. He appointed himself."

"You three look upset." purred a familiar voice. Tris turned, shutting her eyes as she spotted him. Eric. "is something wrong?"

_Did her hear all that?_

"Nothing's wrong." Uriah said, his voice shakily convincing. "we're just.."

"Talking." Tris finished for him as Eric met her eyes, an amused glint to his as he stared down at her.

"Good. I would hate for someone to... Not approve of the rules of our little society. You know what happens to traitor's. Don't you Uriah?" he asked as he turned to look at Tris and Uriah.

"No. Actually I don't." Tris said, meeting his intimidating gaze with a steely gaze of her own. "care to tell me?"

His eyes lit up with fury at the disrespect in her blue gaze. "You'll learn to fear me, Tris. Soon. Just like everyone else has."

He turned, leaving the group with just a hint of nervousness that Tris pushed away easily.

"I'm not scared of him. I'm not scared of anybody." she said the words aloud, but it sounded as if she were trying to convince herself of them, instead of the rest of them.

Uriah's eyes connected to hers, and he let out a low, nervous sigh.

"Maybe you should be Tris. Maybe you should be."

* * *

**What did you think? Review for more! Next chapter should be out in less then an hour.. Or tomorrow. Depends.**


End file.
